L'Annonce Fatidique : ZHE Return !
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Parodie de l'Annonce Fatidique de JazzyJo. Petit recueil de textes sur le moment où Severus et Harry annoncent leur relation à leurs amis. Toutes les manières sont bonnes, toutes les réactions permises... Slash, et le rating est là pour une bonne raison.
1. Préambule

**L'Annonce Fatidique : ZHE Return, ou comment commettre un homicide presque involontaire…**

« _Au cours de mes lectures, j'ai pu noter qu'une étape cruciale dans toutes relations Severus/Hermione est le moment de l'annonce de la fatidique alliance. À tous les coups, ce n'est pas une annonce qui passe inaperçue._ » disait JazzyJo dans le prologue de son recueil « L'Annonce Fatidique » (id : 3351096)

Eh bien, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous savez que c'est également le cas de la relation **Severus/Harry**.

Inspirée par l'œuvre de Jazzy, je me suis mise en tête de faire le pendant Snarriste de ce recueil d'OS maintenant si célèbre dans le domaine du HGSS. Comme elle, je crois que le moment de l'annonce aux amis-de-Gryffondor-ou-PIRE-ceux-de-Serpentard-alias-les-Mangemorts constitue un moment extrêmement intéressant, plein de possibilités et facilement parodiable de la relation Gryffondor/Snapienne.

Je suis donc très heureuse de vous présenter « **L'Annonce Fatidique : ZHE Return** ».

Profitons de ce moment pour remercier les instigateurs de cette idée loufoque : d'abord et avant tout le Neurone Débile, grâce auquel il m'est possible de faire ce détournement. Ensuite, il ne faudrait pas oublier Voldemuse et le Trio Débile, muse et neurones de Jazzy grâce auxquels vous avez pu lire « L'Annonce Fatidique » l'Originale. Finalement, il faut absolument mentionner l'absence d'humour de l'une de mes muses, Mr. Sevy Low Profile, qu'il est toujours tellement amusant de taquiner… ;)

Oh, ais-je oublié quelqu'un :) ? JazzyJo bien sûr ! Qui m'a aimablement donné la permission de détourner son recueil et à qui je dois certains de mes meilleurs fous rires depuis février 2007 :) Attaque de fangirl powaaaaa :D

D'ailleurs, je tiens également à vous rappeler tout comme elle de donner généreusement à la _Fondation pour la Recherche sur les Troubles de Santé Mentaux et Autres Dérangements d'Ordre Psychologique_ (F.R.T.S.M.A.D.O.P.). Cette fondation vise à créer des traitements pour les patients de l'aile psychiatrique de l'Hopital Ste Mangouste. En effet, nous craignons que suite aux diverses annonces des relations Snapiennes, plusieurs personnages auront (et ont déjà eu) besoin de soins appropriés. Nous vous prions donc, encore une fois, de donner généreusement, en vous remerciant du fond du cœur à l'avance pour votre précieuse contribution. (Et comment pourriez-vous résister à Jazzy qui vous fait des yeux de chien battu en faisant trembler son menton ? Impossible, moi je dis.)

Nous attendons vos commentaires, qu'ils soient élogieux ou critiques. Après tout, nous suivrons cette entreprise avec grand intérêt ! N'ayez crainte, nous sommes faites fortes et nous avons la F.R.T.S.M.A.D.O.P. de notre côté :) Et en ce qui concerne les up-dates… tout dépendra de la fréquence d'up-date de Jazzy… mais n'ayez crainte ;) J'en fais mon affaire !

Bonne lecture.


	2. Courrier Mimé

**Titre** : L'Annonce Fatidique : ZHE Return !

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos, inspirée du travail de JazzyJo

**Rating** : M pour situations crades et violence envers personnages innocents

**Genre** : Parodie/Humour

**Pairing** : Severus/Harry

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Jo (Rowling), les situations appartiennent à Jo (Jazzy) et je ne touche aucun gallion avec ça :)

**Commentaires** : Encore un gros merci à JazzyJo qui m'a permi de détourner sa fic :) Et un autre merci à Floralège qui, malgré une santé défaillante et des tonnes de travaux, a relu et m'a donné son avis :) Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Courrier Mimé**

Ce matin-là, la Grande Salle résonnait du brouhaha matinal habituel. Tout le monde mangeait, parlait, buvait, postillonnait, bavait, rotait, criait, baillait, dormait, etc. en même temps.

Tout le monde ? Non ! Car deux personnes manquaient toujours à l'appel.

- C'est Samedi, argumentait Hermione. Il est peut-être encore couché.

- Non, je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas rentré de sa retenue avec Snape ! rétorqua Ron.

- Allons, c'est impossible, Snape a beau être une horreur graisseuse, il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal sous le nez de Dumbledore, dit Ginny.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au vieillard qui mangeait tranquillement ses toasts. Ron n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- On dit que c'est un vampire. Peut-être qu'il l'a mangé !

- Ron ! C'est ridicule ! Franchement, pense un peu à ce que tu dis. Snape, manger Harry ?

Avant que le rouquin ne puisse placer un mot, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas et deux hommes entrèrent, déguisés comme ces héros de bande dessinée Moldue : Batman et Robin. Ils faisaient de grands mouvements de cape, leurs talons claquaient bruyamment contre le sol : ils étaient en Mission, avec un grand M.

Ils passèrent devant toutes les tables, causant plusieurs éclats de rire, et s'arrêtèrent à celle de Gryffondor.

- Bonjour. Nous avons un message mimé à l'intention de…

Il sortit un grand bout de parchemin couvert d'écriture du slip jaune de son pantalon. C'était sûrement les noms des destinataires.

- … Monsieur Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger et Miss Ginevra Weasley.

Il scruta la table pour savoir si tous les destinataires étaient présents. Quand les personnes présentes eurent signifié leur présence, Robin sortit de la poche secrète derrière sa cape une infâme perruque noire qu'il planta sur la tête de Batman. Puis, attrapant le plat de beurre le plus proche, il en tartina les faux cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient horriblement luisants. Ensuite, il trempa les doigts dans l'assiette de saucisses au ketchup de Ron et se dessina un éclair facilement identifiable sur le front.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Hermione, horrifiée.

Son intuition légendaire lui lançait des cris de détresse, bondissant sous un panneau au néon qui indiquait « WARNING ! WARNING ! ».

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Le message mimé avait commencé.

Batman faisait virevolter sa cape d'une façon très spectaculaire. Robin, lui, brandissait le poing en direction de son collègue. Soudain, Batman cessa ses mouvements et s'approcha de façon menaçante de Celui-qui-avait-une-cicatrice-au-ketchup-sur-le-front. Il lui agita son doigt sous le nez et gesticula quelques secondes. Robin prit une mine faussement contrite.

Tous ceux qui avaient assisté au dernier cours de Potion pouvaient encore entendre le retentissant « Retenue, Monsieur Potter !!! » qui avait suivi cette scène. Les Serpentard huèrent et applaudirent. Robin et Batman saluèrent.

Puis, le dos très droit, Batman fit signe à Robin de saisir quelque chose sur le sol. Pendant quelques minutes, Robin frotta le plancher de pierres avec une brosse à dents imaginaire et les Serpentard redoublèrent de rire. Drago s'étouffa même avec une gorgée de lait et Pansy se sentit obligée de lui faire un bouche-à-bouche passionné.

Alors, Robin se releva et ondula des hanches. Les rires s'arrêtèrent progressivement et firent place à des exclamations dégoûtées. Batman ne semblait rien remarquer. Robin exagéra sa danse. Batman releva la tête. Le suspense était à son comble.

Et soudain… ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes féroces ! La perruque graisseuse de Batman laissait des traînées huileuse sur le costume de Robin pendant qu'il léchait consciencieusement le symbole brodé sur le tissu moulant. Le ketchup s'étalait sur le front de Celui-qui-n'avait-maintenant-plus-de-pantalon, mais aucun des deux n'en avaient cure. En peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent nus devant la Grande Salle réunie et s'embrassaient sauvagement sur la table, entre les restes d'œufs au plat et les sardines marinées.

Directement sous le nez de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Tout y passait : de l'utilisation du coulis de fraises en guise de lubrifiant à la dégustation spontanée de la perruque et de tout ce qui s'était collé dessus. Ils se chevauchaient allègrement, le tout dans le silence le plus complet.

Après tout, c'était un mime.

Bientôt, les traits de Batman se convulsèrent et Robin remua frénétiquement des hanches, envoyant au sol les dernières assiettes de lard qui avaient tenu bon mais qui, sous une féroce opposition, furent forcées de crier grâce avant de terminer leur triste existence sur le carrelage. Les elfes de maison auraient beaucoup de travail à faire pour tout nettoyer…

Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là !

Non, sitôt cette union consommée, pour ne pas dire consumée, ils recommencèrent avec plus d'enthousiasme encore ! Ils ne se soucièrent que peu du sourire vaguement amusé de Dumbledore, des protestations horrifiées de McGonagall, du teint verdâtre de Ron, des cris d'orfraie d'Hermione et de l'évanouissement de Ginny, encore moins du regard intéressé de Drago et des pleurs terrifiés de Pansy.

Mais était-elle terrifiée de la scène qui se déroulait à l'autre bout de la salle ou de celle qui se déroulait juste à côté d'elle ? Encore aujourd'hui, elle seule le sait…

Ceci dit, ils vinrent à bout de l'acte en cinq minutes top chrono et furent sur le point de recommencer pour la troisième fois, mais il faut croire que les messagers mimes ont une certaine conscience : lorsque Ron tenta de s'auto-avadakedavriser avec une sardine recouverte de chocolat et qu'Hermione vomit tout ce qu'elle avait avalé dans les trois derniers jours sur le visage de la pauvre Ginny qui n'avait pas supporté le premier round, ils se relevèrent, saluèrent à nouveau, retirèrent perruques et accessoires, s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et quittèrent la Grande Salle dans laquelle régnait à présent la plus grande désolation.

Seul Dumbledore continuait à sourire, amusé. Mais peut-être était-il sous l'effet d'un choc nerveux.

Ou peut-être était-ce son foie qui n'avait pas supporté la centaine de bonbons au citron qu'il avait avalé avant le petit-déjeuner ? Tsss, ces estomacs fragiles…

_Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots de Poudlard… _

- Je me demande comment ils prendront la nouvelle, dit Severus en se collant davantage contre son amant. Rassure-moi, tu y es allé en douceur, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un Avada dans la tronche…

- Ne t'en fait pas, mon amour, dit Harry d'une voix mielleuse.

Il affichait un énorme sourire… un peu inquiétant, le sourire.

- J'y ai vu… personnellement, ajouta-t-il malicieusement. Vu l'heure à laquelle ils apprendront la nouvelle, je suis certain qu'ils seront… particulièrement réceptifs. Ils feront savoir à l'école entière combien ils sont heureux pour nous ! Ce sera fait… tout en douceur…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Nous vous rappelons que les dons de toute sorte sont acceptés et qu'ils seront employés pour financer la thérapie de pauvres personnages traumatisés par nos frais :) Donnez généreusement !_**


	3. Parlez Moi Des Gays

**Titre** : L'Annonce Fatidique : ZHE Return !

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos, inspirée du travail de JazzyJo

**Rating** : M comme Mangez-m… euh, Mangemort :)

**Genre** : Parodie/Humour

**Pairing** : Severus/Harry

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Jo (Rowling), les situations appartiennent à Jo (Jazzy) et tous les gallions vont à la F.R.T.S.M.A.D.O.P. :)

**Commentaires** : Un grand merci à JazzyJo, comme toujours, et un autre merci à Mr Fluff, qui ne saura jamais à quel point ses actions ont influencé cette fic :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Parlez-moi des gays**

Le week-end était enfin arrivé et les étudiants pouvaient souffler un peu. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet orage qui tempêtait au-dehors, avec ses éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel, la journée aurait été parfaite. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'étaient installés dans leur coin préféré de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, devant la cheminée. Ils discutaient ensemble et tous rigolaient… tous ? Non ! Car Harry semblait tendu, très tendu. Ron, qui était juste à côté de lui, voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et c'est bien la preuve que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, compte tenu des capacités d'observation de Ron.

En fait, Harry fixait le feu depuis 45 minutes, et peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été le partenaire d'échecs de Ron, celui-ci n'aurait rien remarqué. Mais comme une victoire n'est intéressante que s'il y a un peu d'opposition, il était bien forcé de se rendre compte de la situation.

- Youhou… Poudlard à Harry, Poudlard à Harry, m'entendez-vous ?

- Hummm, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

- Allez, Ryry, dit Ginny qui croyait que le Survivant aimait ce surnom affectueux. Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, nous sommes tes amis. C'est encore Malefoy qui t'embête ?

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Malefoy.

- Harry est amoureux ! sortit Hermione.

Devant les regards interloqués devant elle, Ginny comprise, elle s'expliqua.

- Quoi ! Ça se voit, il est tout pensif et en même temps, tout rayonnant, ça ne peut être que ça. Et puis, je suis une fille, je sens vite ces choses-là quand je ne suis pas dans l'œil de mire !

Ron prit une mine complice.

- Alors, avec qui as-tu une histoire de fesses ?

- Ron !

- Mais quoi ! Il a 16 ans ! À cet âge-là, ça ne peut être rien d'autre !

À ces mots, Ginny quitta la salle en pleurant. Hermione s'emporta contre Ron.

- Mais à quoi as-tu pensé !!! C'est probablement elle, l'élue d'Harry, et toi tu t'en vas dire que…

- C'est pas elle, contra distraitement le principal intéressé.

- Ah non ? s'exclamèrent les deux autres, qui étaient eux-mêmes fort intéressés. C'est qui ?

- Non mais vraiment, vous êtes trop… Et puis vous ne voulez pas le savoir. Si vous saviez qui c'est, vous ne voudriez pas le savoir.

- Voyons Harry, dit Hermione, Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Nous ne te jugerons pas.

- À moins que ce soit Malefoy ! ajouta Ron, s'attirant un second regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

- C'est pas Malefoy, dit Harry entre ses dents. Ah et puis merde, je ne pourrai pas vous le cacher éternellement… quoique… enfin…

Il soupira.

- C'est que… je-suis-gay-et-je-sors-avec-Snape, finit-il par lâcher d'un seul bloc.

- QUOI !!! hurlèrent Ron et Hermione en chœur.

- Mais Harry, c'est complètement insensé ! rationalisa Hermione. Il est à l'opposé du charme. Snape, c'est l'antonyme de la séduction ! C'est la dernière personne avec qui je pourrais m'imaginer en train de…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, trop occupée à réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Ginny revint dans la salle. Elle pleurait toujours, mais elle était trop curieuse pour ne pas laisser ses oreilles traîner dans le coin.

Ron prit la relève de la conversation.

- Tu peux pas. Merde, si tu cherchais quelqu'un de pire que Malefoy, eh bien bravo, tu l'as trouvé.

- De toute façon, tu as prouvé depuis longtemps que tu as autant de sensibilité qu'une cuillère à café, qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à l'amour ? cracha Harry. Et puis tu es agaçant avec tes « Malefoy » à toutes les phrases ! Aurais-tu une histoire de fesses avec lui ?

- PAS QUESTIOOOOOOOOON !!! hurla Ginny, qui avait cessé de pleurer et qui étranglait maintenant son frère éberlué. MALEFOY EST À MOI, À MOI !!!

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce, seulement brisé par les bruits de suffocation de Ron.

- Franchement, Harry, dit Ginny qui s'était calmée, j'essaie vraiment de comprendre, mais tu parles de Snape, là. Le salaud fini, la chauve-souris graisseuse, le prof le plus détesté de l'école de Poudlard, et Ron cesse de suffoquer je t'ai lâché il y a cinq minutes, et depuis quand es-tu gay, Harry ???

Harry, qui se demandait quand cette donnée entrerait dans l'équation, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais comme Hermione auparavant, il laissa sa bouche ouverte sans placer un mot, et c'était pour une raison bien plus agréable qu'un haut-le-cœur.

**Attention ! Nous entrons présentement dans une zone de Gary Stu, je répète, nous entrons présentement dans une zone de Gary Stu. Veuillez regagner vos places et boucler votre ceinture. Merci de votre collaboration. **

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame avait laissé entrer un magnifique… que dis-je, un éblouissant jeune homme. Sa virilité et son charisme irradiaient. Ses splendides cheveux noirs, longs jusqu'aux omoplates, si fins qu'ils volaient sans qu'il y ait besoin de vent, rehaussaient ses yeux d'or pur. Il ne marchait pas, cela aurait été trop quelconque, il lévitait d'une manière toute masculine dans le plus parfait et cinématographique ralenti. Sa cape ondulait contre ses jambes longues et musclées sous l'effet de la magie, ou peut-être sous celui du ventilateur qui était apparu au moment de son entrée dans la salle. Il s'arrêta de léviter près des quatre Gryffondor. Un « follow spot » apparu au plafond, inondant l'idole sublime de sa lumière au moment même où un orchestre sortait du dortoir des filles, qu'une chorale sortait du dortoir des garçons et que tout ce beau monde entonnaient la chanson « I'm Too Sexy » du groupe Right Said Fred. Durant les quelques 6 minutes 20 secondes que durent le morceau et sa reprise, l'orage qui sévissait à l'extérieur disparu, laissant place à un magnifique coucher de soleil qui amplifiait l'effet de bronzage éclatant sur la peau au grain parfait du jeune homme. Un aigle vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la Salle Commune et sauta sur son bras aux muscles huilés et gonflés aux stéroïdes, tandis qu'un lion, un loup et une licorne virent frotter leur tête contre diverses parties de son corps, en parfaite harmonie. Évidemment, il conservait un équilibre digne d'une statue de pierre, et lorsqu'il étira ses lèvres dans un sourire à faire battre les cœurs des adolescentes (et des adolescents) pleines d'hormones, tous purent constater à quel point ses dents étaient blanches et droites, plus encore que celles d'Hermione qui avait, rappelez-vous, subi une rectification magique pendant sa quatrième année.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Gary Stuart Aimé Apollon Adonis Don Juan-mon-nom-c'est-le-cri-de-l'amour Casanova Jevoupick Votramant Évoudirérien septième du nom, car je suis le septième fils d'un septième fils d'un septième fils, etc. Grâce à mes supers pouvoirs, j'ai eu connaissance de la crise qui se joue ici et je suis venu, par monts et par vaux, afin de régler tous vos problèmes. Pour le bien-être de l'humanité, je me devais d'intervenir.

Gary Stu fit une pause afin que tous puisse l'admirer.

En effet, il était admiré. Le silence n'était interrompu que par des « Aaaaaaaaaaah !» et des « Ohouiohouiohoui ! » de jouissance.

Il reprit enfin, car tous étaient impatients d'entendre la merveilleuse sensualité de sa voix.

- Je viens prendre la défense d'Harry. Oui, oui, je connais déjà son nom à cause de mes supers pouvoirs et pas du tout parce que sa cicatrice est célèbre dans le monde entier. Je viens vous parler des relations homosexuelles car nul, à part moi bien sûr, n'est en mesure de comprendre et de juger les homosexuels. NON ! Vous ne pouvez juger deux personnes de même sexe qui s'aiment. Ce sont des choses qui ne se commandent pas, nous ne pouvons donner une direction à notre cœur, surtout lorsque c'est notre petit voisin boutonneux qui nous attire et non la super pitoune de l'autre bord de la rue. L'union entre deux homosexuels est ce qu'il y a de plus puissant sur cette terre, à part moi bien sûr, mais c'est parce que je suis gay, je suis donc bien placé pour en parler, et rappelez-vous bien que je me vante jamais car je suis le seul être droit et pur sur cette terre. Mais revenons à nos moutons, et ne parlons pas de moi, bien qu'il y ait tant à dire, car j'ai eu une enfance horrible horrible. Je disais donc... L'homosexualité est le fondement même de l'humanité, après tout, souvenez-vous des histoires de la bible, c'est la véritable union sacrée entre deux êtres…

Gary Stu parla d'homosexualité encore durant de longues heures, bien que ce ne fut pas nécessaire pour convaincre les amis d'Harry qu'il faisait le bon choix en choisissant un homme, ces derniers ayant accepté que leur ami soit gay après les dix premières secondes de l'exposé, Ron avait même décidé d'initier Rusard au strip poker. Cependant, c'était tellement agréable d'entendre parler Gary Stu que personne n'eut envie de le couper, ni même de le secouer (légèrement, bien sûr, pour ne pas le blesser).

Suite à son discours, Gary Stu quitta Poudlard pour aller voir Voldemort. Bien sûr, il ne le tua pas parce qu'il réussi, d'un baiser bien placé, à le ramener à la lumière. Celui qu'on appelait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom devint Celui-qui-est-devenu-gay-en-un-quart-d'heure. Il œuvre maintenant pour des fondations venant en aide aux patients de Ste Mangouste, dont la F.R.T.S.M.A.D.O.P. (cf. préambule).

Ils vécurent tous heureux et en paix. Tous ? Non ! Car Severus était bien malheureux. Harry, comme la très grande majorité de la population gay, n'avait pu s'empêcher de le délaisser pour aller admirer et aimer Gary Stu, prouvant de ce fait ce que Ron avait dit un peu plus tôt dans ce chapitre : à 16 ans, les histoires d'amour sont en réalité des histoires de fesses. Mais Severus ne pouvait l'accepter, il décida donc d'aller éclater la tronche de Gary Stu à coup de chaudron auto-touillant. Désormais, une rue de Londres porte son nom et une statue, en mouvement cela va sans dire, fut érigée à son honneur à Pré-au-Lard : on le voit en train de ruer le corps sans tête de Gary Stu (la réplique de la tête en question tournant sans arrêt dans un chaudron quelques mètres plus loin), pour finalement lui cracher dessus. On peut lire sur la plaque commémorative accompagnant la statue « Severus Snape : Héro Absolu de la communauté Sorcière et Protecteur de l'Harmonie des Ménages Gays du Royaume-Uni. »

Ce qui fait bien les pieds à JKR.

Après cet incident, ils vécurent tous (sauf Gary Stu qui fut enterré 18 pieds sous terre, aucune chance à prendre) heureux dans un monde où la guerre était une réalité quotidienne, jusqu'à ce que Ron, Hermione et Ginny réalisent que Harry n'avait jamais justifié son choix de prendre Snape comme amant. S'ensuivit un haut-le-cœur général et plusieurs tentatives de suicide quand ils se rendirent compte que le Survivant habitait maintenant en union libre avec Severus et qu'ils avaient fondé un orphelinat pour jeunes sorciers. Après tout, mieux valait éviter que ne s'élève un nouveau mage noir avide de vengeance envers les Moldus… même s'il s'avérait par la suite utile à la communauté. Parmi les enfants qu'ils recueillirent, l'un était le dernier héritier de Serdaigle, trois étaient l'objet d'une prophétie leur prédisant qu'ils étaient élus pour vaincre le mal et un autre était le septième fils du septième fils d'un septième fils, etc.

Ils refusèrent d'élever celui-là et le confièrent directement aux responsables de la F.R.T.S.M.A.D.O.P. Ceux-ci s'empressèrent de lui injecter des remèdes anti-fluff afin d'éviter que sa poussée d'hormones ne lui mette en tête des idées de grandeur et le bouclèrent à double tour dans une pièce blanche où il n'entendrait jamais parler de super pouvoirs.

Vraiment, aucune chance à prendre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La dernière fois, nous avons réussi à recueillir pour la F.R.T.S.M.A.D.O.P. un don de 60 gallions et 11 reviews ! Aidez-nous à rendre le monde meilleur, et cliquez sur le petit bouton indigo pâle ! ;)

Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que les réponses aux reviews des premiers chapitres peuvent être trouvées sur mon LJ de RAR, le lien est dans mon profil. Si vous n'avez pas été averti, c'est simplement que FFnet déconne... ou que vous ne m'avez pas laissé d'adresse courriel ;)


	4. Choc Éthylique

**Titre** : L'Annonce Fatidique : ZHE Return !

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos, inspirée du travail de JazzyJo

**Rating** : M pour situations crades et violence envers personnages innocents

**Genre** : Parodie/Humour

**Pairing** : Severus/Harry

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Jo (Rowling), les situations appartiennent à Jo (Jazzy) et je ne touche aucun gallion avec ça :)

**Commentaires** : Je dédie ce chapitre à une bonne amie dont le surnom LJ est Fumseck, en espérant qu'elle appréciera le caractère tout particulièrement travaillé de son homologue à plumes ;) (et aussi parce que son anniversaire tombait un mois plus tôt et que j'ai oublié de lui faire un cadeau, honte à moi)  
Je tiens à rappeler que les RAR du chapitre précédent se trouvent dans mon LJ de RAR, le lien se trouve dans mon profil :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Choc Éthylique**

Il filait droit devant, fendant l'air avec assurance. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, il était en mission. Il ne devait pas faillir, il avait une réputation à conserver, parce qu'il était le plus fort, le plus agile, le plus brillant. Il était ZHE phénix.

Fumseck n'était pas un phénix comme les autres. Il était le phénix de Dumbledore, celui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald après lui avoir fait subir les tortures de son lit pendant près de trois jours (pas qu'il ait vraiment souffert, en fait, mais conservons les apparences), celui qui avait découvert les neuf propriétés du sang de dragon (en fait, c'était Fumseck qui avait mis les griffes sur les notes d'un obscur chercheur qui en avait déjà découvert sept, mais conservons les apparences), celui qui guidait Harry Potter, le Survivant, dans la guerre pour vaincre Voldemort (bon, il avait omis de lui dire quelle serait l'issue finale, mais conservons les… ah, vous avez compris ?).

D'ailleurs, il jouait un rôle clé dans cette guerre : les plumes de leurs baguettes provenaient de sa queue, après tout ! Et ça lui avait fait un mal de chien de les arracher, on pouvait bien lui donner un peu de reconnaissance, non mais ! Après tout, c'est la partie la plus douloureuse de l'anatomie mâle… euh, des volatiles. Et quand toutes les femelles te surnomment Fumsex, la queue, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important !

_Non mais, qu'est-ce que vous allez pensez ! Nous parlons bien de mon magnifique plumage, non mais euuuh ! Pas d'une quelconque idée perverse de votre invention ! _

Il ventait très fort, tant et si bien que Fumseck avait mis plus de temps que d'habitude pour arriver à l'appartement de Severus. Il aurait pu se téléporter, mais sa récente victoire au palmarès des oiseaux les plus populaires du monde sorcier lui avait donné envie de se pavaner. Bombant le torse à la vue de deux pigeons décoiffés, il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_Haha ! Je suis premier au palmarès ! Je suis ZHE meilleur ! D'ailleurs, je suis tellement sexy que j'en perds mes plumes, voyez… allons, personne ne va se dévouer pour les ramasser ?? Là… c'est mieux ! Ha, pas étonnant que cette vieille chouette, là, quel est son nom déjà ? Hedwige ? Soit arrivée deuxième ! Avec un nom pareil… des plumes toutes blanchies par l'âge… Pff ! Moi, je suis coloré et HOT ! Je ne suis pas un phénix pour rien, bébé… viens là que je te réchauffe… _

Après un clin d'œil suggestif au couple de pigeon qui s'envola sous le coup de l'émotion, Fumseck frappa à la fenêtre. Puis re-frappa. Rageusement. Snape ne faisait pas mine de l'avoir entendu.

_Non mais, c'est quoi cette idée de m'ignorer pour un vulgaire chaudron ?? Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il me voie. Ce qui ne devrait pas être très long, je suis ZHE phénix ! Ça y est, il pleut. Mais quelle importance ? Je n'ai qu'à rayonner de sex-appeal et les gouttes de pluie m'éviteront ! Oui, je suis trop sexy pour la pluie… _

Quelqu'un pénétra dans l'appartement. Severus fonça tout droit vers le gamin décoiffé.

_Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec le Survivant, celui-là ? Mais tu vas le lâcher, sale brute, je ne veux pas avoir à délivrer un message de condoléances au vieux sénile, moi ! Bon, c'est mieux comme ça, il l'a lâaaaAAAAAAAAARGH ! Je croyais qu'il devait faire ces choses-là avec l'ami de Miss Teigne, moi !_

Ne pouvant supporter davantage cette vision, Fumseck chercha du regard le couple de pigeon. Heureusement pour son image, ils ne l'avaient pas vu rouler des yeux affolés.

_Je ne veux pas voir ça. NON ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre non plus ! Du calme, Fumseck, tu as des informations à rapporter au sucralosé du bulbe. Tu n'as jamais failli à l'Ordre, tu ne commenceras pas aujourd'hui. Souviens-toi que ce groupe de héros a été nommé en ton honneur ! Bon. Pense à autre chose. La jolie perruche qui t'a fait des avances l'autre jour. Oui, c'est ça. Elle était toute jeunette et elle avait des yeux v… non, ils étaient noirs ! Elle avait des yeux noirs et une magnifique innocence que tu t'es bien amusé à corrompre en la… NON ! Ne pense surtout pas à ce mot ni à ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Bref, tu as passé un bon moment avec elle et quand elle t'a demandé de te revoir, tu lui as dit que votre aventure, c'était fini. Bon ! Et eux, ils ont fini, là. _

Fumseck tourna la tête à nouveau vers la fenêtre pour voir s'il pouvait finir par délivrer ses informations et rentrer au calme à Poudlard, mais le destin voulait que les deux tourtereaux aient choisis de s'accoupler sur le comptoir juste devant la fenêtre. Le pauvre phénix tomba à la renverse et eut tout juste le temps de déployer sa queue magnifique pour épater la gallerie avant de se téléporter directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Des images mentales troublaient son teint et il se précipita sur un miroir. Heureusement, ça ne paraissait pas trop. Toutefois, des images horribles dansaient devant ses pas-si-chastes yeux. Jamais il n'oublierait cette vision d'horreur, il le savait. Il resterait toujours traumatisé par cela.

Dumbledore le fixait d'un œil curieux et Fumseck vint se percher sur son bras, en quête de réconfort. Il lui tapota la tête.

- Alors, Fumseck, et ces informations ?

_Si tu savais, vieux schnock, ce que j'endure à cause de toi. _

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Ce n'est pas le temps de ta combustion pourtant !

_Un cauchemar, je te dis. Pire encore que celui où je perdais toutes mes plumes. _

- Tiens, bois un peu d'eau, ça va te faire du bien.

_De l'eau ! Mon salut ! Je m'éteindrai et serai considéré comme martyr ! Même dans la mort, je ne perdrai pas mon statut ! _

Fumseck vola jusqu'à son bol d'eau et tenta d'y plonger la tête. Malheureusement, celle-ci étant trop enflée, il ne réussit qu'à y tremper son bec.

_La mort n'est pas un châtiment, mais une délivrance. Alors pourquoi m'est-elle refusée, à moi, l'oiseau le plus populaire du monde ???_

Devant la vision de son phénix en train de s'arracher le bec dans son abreuvoir, Dumbledore se précipita pour se saisir du pauvre animal.

_Non, laisse-moi mourir ! Ou enfin, essayer ! _

- Fumseck, mais que fais-tu là ! Tu ne penses pas à ton image, tu es en train d'écorcher le bec que nous avons eu tant de mal à polir la semaine dernière !

_Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre mon tourment ! Mais non, tel que je te connais, tu te contenteras de sourire d'un air niais et tu hochera la tête en faisant semblant d'être un grand sage magnanime pour conserver les apparences. Alors maintenant, laisse-mouaaaaaa ! _

- Arrête, Fumseck, calme-toi.

_Vieillard, laisse-moi partir vers des cieux toujours bleus, où il y aura toujours de jeunes perruches innocentes pour me… NON ! Surtout pas de perruches ! _

Dumbledore finit par enfermer Fumseck dans son placard à alcool. Il n'eut nul besoin de changer l'abreuvoir, mais s'assura que les rebords étaient bien graissés, pour éviter les égratignures. Durant les semaines suivantes, le phénix sombra dans une profonde dépression.

Le directeur de Poudlard ne su pas le fin mot de l'histoire avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Fumseck avait tenté de se suicider en revenant de chez Snape, or il venait justement de le croiser dans les cachots, embrassant Harry à pleine bouche. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sourire d'un air niais et hocher la tête en faisant semblant d'être un grand sage magnanime pour conserver les apparences, Snape lui lança un Avada Kedavra et Harry se mit aussitôt à concocter une sordide histoire impliquant une sortie au mauvais moment, la Marque des Ténèbres, Drago Malefoy, une attaque de Mangemorts et la Tour d'Astronomie pour camoufler le méfait de son amant.

Fumseck se retrouva donc enfermé dans le placard à alcool de Dumbledore, seul et abandonné de tous. Afin d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, il se mit à chanter une chanson très triste, tel le prisonnier dans sa cage qui n'a plus d'espoir, mais il fallait croire que la population de Poudlard toute entière devait être particulièrement sourde ce soir-là, car personne ne se douta de la situation et le phénix, épuisé, abandonna.

Sous le choc de tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques mois, Fumseck fit ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de faire (même en pleine, dépression, il prenait garde à la santé de ses plumes, vous voyez) : il déboucha une bouteille de firewhiskey. Il la renversa et but à grandes gorgées. Une fois la bouteille finie, il fit subir le même sort à une autre. Puis à une autre.

Quelques mois plus tard, on retrouva Fumseck inanimé au fond du placard vide. Le professorat de Poudlard fit de son mieux pour lui rendre la santé, mais rien à faire. Le phénix était définitivement devenu ivrogne. Miss Teigne tenta bien de le faire sourire, mais comme elle avait perdu tout son entrain depuis que son maître avait sombré dans une profonde dépression, lui aussi, ce ne fut pas très concluant. Elle se mit donc à boire avec lui, mais comme elle n'était pas immortelle, elle trépassa, ajoutant au désespoir de son ami.

Et comme tout malheur n'arrive jamais seul, le monde sorcier apprit avec dégoût que celui qui avait été leur héros était maintenant un minable poivrot. Certaines histoires circulaient, rapportées par les perruches, proposant des témoignages d'un comportement déplacé et pervers. L'année suivante, Hedwige la chouette remporta tous les suffrages, lui raflant sous le nez le premier prix de l'oiseau le plus populaire du monde sorcier.

Pour se consoler, Fumseck se versa un verre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, j'adore Fumseck ! XD (Le phénix ET l'amie LJ, cela va sans dire)_**

**_La dernière fois, la Fondation a reçu un montant tout à fait réjouissant de 130 gallions, et un montant un peu moins réjouissant de 3 reviews :) Pour la santé et la sauvegarde de ces pauvres personnages, donnez généreusement ! (Voldy vous invite à le faire)_**


End file.
